Growing-up Saga Part 1 Mama's Footsteps
by CharmURAngel
Summary: "I blame you" Santana said last month when Rachel came home. Now they are both setting in the bleacher at their daughter's first football game. Rachel G!Peen. Pezberry with Quinncedes, Klaine and Bike friendships


AN: Growing-up Saga can be read separately or in a group. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XOXOXOXO

Growing-up Saga; Part 1 Mama's Footsteps

July 30, 2026

"I blame you" Santana yelled at her wife when she walk into the house

"What did I do?" Rachel ask just coming home from movie set

"Mama I'm going to be like you" Angela said running into the foyer with papers in her hand

"That's what you did **You Rachel Barbra Lopez-Berry** was a Football Player in school now my baby wants to be one too she only eight Rachel eight" Santana said picking up Angela

Rachel took the papers into the family room she seat on the sofa and to begin read. They were permission form and other information about the Junior Pee Wee Tackle Football Team The Wolverines. After reading the forms Rachel understood why Santana was so upset.

"Angel are you sure you want to play for this team and not the flag team" Rachel ask Angela as Santana put her back on the floor

"Yeah Mama I'm sure Andy and Al are playing for them to this year" Angela said talking about her god brothers Anderson and Alburtis Hummel. Hoping her Mama would sign because she know her Mamì wouldn't

"What if you don't make the team?" Rachel ask

"Then I would be sad and try harder next year, but I will make it Mama I know I will." Angela answer sounding like a young Santana Lopez

"While Angel your Mamì and I need to discuss it further and we will give you our decision in the morning" Rachel said

"But I wanted to call Andy and Al tonight" Angela whined

"If you continue to whine Angela Liza Lopez-Berry my answer will be no." Rachel stated standing up

"I'll wait" Angela said

"Good now go clean-up for dinner, and where is your sister." Rachel said

"She's still taking her nap" Angela said before leaving the Family room

Actress-singer Rachel Lopez-Berry turned to her wife of eleven years and mother of their two daughters. Santana Lopez-Berry was a singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, actress, and known in the industry for being a badass. When it came down to their daughters thou she was a softy.

"Santana I know why your upset but she should at least get the chase to try out" Rachel said hugging Santana

"That's all you got to say is she should try out" Santana said walking away from Rachel and into the kitchen

"San I know you are afraid she will get hurt I am to, but if we don't let tryout she will mope around all summer." Rachel said

"No she won't she can join the cheerleading team with Joey, Zora, and Emily" Santana said talking about Josephine Chang, Zora and Emily Fabray as she take out the Broccoli Rabe with Pasta and Sun Dried Tomatoes that go with the Rachel Zucchini "Crab" Cakes for dinner tonight.

"She doesn't want to cheer San" Rachel said

"Why not Rachel I carried her for thirty-eight weeks, spent thirty-two hours in labor to push her big 12lbs. 4oz. and 21inch tail out. You would think she would want to follow in my and her godparents footsteps, after all we won four national titles." Santana said chopping the Broccoli

"Oh and because my football team just won two state championship means she can't follow in my footsteps not too much my dad's and you're along with our grandfathers played football." Rachel said getting a little upset

"I will blame you if she gets hurt Rachel you will be sleeping on the coach in your office this time and not one of the guest rooms" Santana said looking Rachel in the eyes

"San she hasn't even made the team yet and if it was up to you our daughters would be in a bubble for the rest of their lives"

"Angela is a Lopez of course she will make the team" Santana said

"And now you know why Angel acts the way she dose, but if she got my speed the other team won't catch her" Rachel said kissing San cheek before going upstairs to take a shower

XOXOXOXO

September 4, 2026

It was Angela first game and like Santana predicted she made the team on day one of try outs along with Anderson and Alburtis. Angela as a running back, Anderson as quarterback, and Alburtis as a wide receiver/cornerback. Rachel couldn't be more proud of Angela having the same position she once had.

Rachel had spent the last month on location shooting in Canada so she miss all of the practices. That didn't deter Santana from yell at her one night after Angela sprained her wrist. For this past month it seemed to Rachel she couldn't do anything right in Santana eyes. They haven't argue this much since deciding to live bicoastal. During the school year they were in there LA during the summer they usual live in New Jersey.

Rachel knew she and Santana needed to have a talk but she decide to wait until after the game, today was for the kids. The whole gang was at the game mostly because they had a child on the football or cheerleading team. Most people would probably think as celebrities like them would have nannies but they didn't. They all wanted to hands on parents, yes the had security teams but that was for safety reasons.

There was actress, author and director Quinn Fabray with her wife singer-actress, and songwriter Mercedes Jones-Fabray. Their older daughters Zora Harper 9 and Emily Jane 7 where on the field with the rest of the cheerleaders. Their twins Toni Maya and Terri Alice Fabray who turned 5 last week were on their laps in the bleachers.

Next to the Fabray's was actor and costume designer for stage and film Kurt Hummel his husband actor, composer, lyricist, and singer Blaine Hummel. Their sons Anderson Christopher 10 and Alburtis Finn Hummel 8 were on the field with the other Wolverines. While their 2 year old daughter Audra Patti Hummel who had a tiny Wolverine team shirt that read "My Bro's are B.A."

Behind them sat Doctor Mike Chang with his daughter Ginger Martha 5 and son Mikhail Gene Chang 8 months watching his wife and oldest daughter on the field. Actress, dancer, choreographer, director, physicist, and this past month cheerleading Coach Brittany S. Chang help their oldest daughter Josephine Sylvie Chang 8 get warm up before cheering.

"It's about time you got here" Mercedes said as they walk up to their seats

"We made it as soon as we could, thanks again Quinn for letting us use your film crew tonight" Rachel said as they set by Mike watching the crew setting up

"No problem my mom wanted a new video of the girls cheering anyway." Quinn said

"Along with principal Sylvester" Mercedes said rolling her eyes

"I see Puck sent you a shirt as well" Kurt said look at their daughter Gwendolyn Ann Lopez-Berry 4 who's shirt read "My Big Sis is B.A."

"Yeah, Mike you need some help" Santana said taking Mikhail from Mike as Ginger tried to get up from her seat

"Not fair daddy I want to cheer too" Ginger Chang said when Mike set her on his lap

"Next year Gin you have to be six or older to join the team" Mike said

"Well that rule sucks it should be based on your ability not your age, also that means I will only have seven years to cheer" Ginger said. As a five year old in the fifth grade she known these where the only years she would cheer like her mom and aunts.

"Hey Gin we can cheer from here" Blaine said

"What cheer" Audra said from his lap

"I'm sure we all remember some of our Cheerios cheers" Quinn said

"As much as Sue drill them in our head" Santana said bouncing Mikhail on her lap

"Okay here's the plan Gin you listen closely and when the time come we cheer together" Mercedes said

"Mommy we cheer too" Toni and Terri ask

"Yes we are all going to cheer even Gwen and Dra" Mercedes said

As they began to teacher the cheer Quinn and Kurt caught the looks between Rachel and Santana. Mercedes had known something was up when they arrive. How they weren't holding hands and the fact that Santana pick up Mikhail so she wouldn't be near Rachel. When the game began everyone attention turned to the game. The Bengals won the toss so the Wolverines were on defense.

On 3rd 5 Alburtis was covering the receiver #18 when the quarterback throw the ball down the field. Alburtis jumps up and intercept the pass.

"Run Al run" the gang screams as Alburtis takes off down the field before he was knock out of bonds.

When the Wolverines offense came out to takes the field Quinn calls out "Now" Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Ginger, Toni, Terri, Gwendolyn, Audra and Mike holding Mikhail stood up and cheered.

"Open the barn doors, kick out the hay,

we are the Wolverines and we came to play.

Turn up the music what do you hear?

The Wolverines are coming through

loud and clear,

our team got the muscles,

our coaches got the brains,

and we came to win this game.

GO! Wolverines GO!"

The Wolverines stand went crazy after their cheer even Brittany joined from the field remembering the old Titans cheer.

On the first play Andersons see all his receiver are cover so he take off running for seven. The next play was an incomplete pass, on 3rd and 3 Andersons hands the ball to Angela who see a pocket and take off running getting pass to defenders.

"Run Angel run" the gang screams

"Watch your right" Rachel screams

"Number 22 I'm watch you" Santana screams as 22 tickles Angela to the ground after she gangs 15 yards. Angela walks over to the sideline as her backup comes in

After five more plays the Wolverines make a touchdown after a long pass from Anderson. After the first half Wolverines are up 21, Bengals 10. Brittany and the Wolverines cheerleaders took the field for the halftime show. After the show from their section you heard "Yea Zora" "Yeah Joey" "Wow Emily"

"Auntie Brit" Audra yelled making everyone laugh

"Hey guys I'm going to the stand anybody want anything" Kurt ask everyone start calling out orders

"Kurt, Santana and I will go help you" Quinn volunteered

"The he… heck Quinn" Santana yelled

"Quinn I'll go with you" Rachel said stand

"Oh no you won't I am not taking all these girls to the restroom by myself" Mercedes said

"Come on San we need to feed these little monsters before they turn on us." Kurt said tickling Audra

"Okay San want the hell is going on" Quinn ask once they're in the line at the concession stand

"What are you talking about?" Santana ask

"San you have been either snap at Rae or ignoring her most of the afternoon" Kurt said

"There no…

"Don't lie to me Lopez wants going on" Quinn ask

"I'm piss" Santana said looking around making sure no one was listening

"About want San" Kurt ask quietly

"About life" Santana answered

"What about your life has you piss" Quinn ask

"How I made all these plans but fate just said fuck them we have a better idea" Santana said

"What plans did you make" Kurt ask

"My album release date is next month, and I was supposed to start touring in March now that has to be canceled. Tina wants me to work on "Good Girlz" next album but I won't be able to fly out for that. Oh yea Artie has a five part TV miniseries he wants me for a supporting role but I can't do that now." Santana said as they got to the front to place their orders

"Why can't you do these things" Quinn ask after they got their food and where heading back

"Because I'm pregnant" Santana whispered

"Oh wow" Kurt said "I thought that you were going to wait two more years"

"We were I don't know want happen" Santana said

"So because you're pregnant you are taking out on Rachel. San that's low even for you dose Rachel even know your pregnant let me guess NO. Talk to your wife maybe together you can come up with a plan for you to do some of the things you have plan." Quinn said

"San if Artie has you reading for 'Babylonia' then I can help you there I'm the costume designer" Kurt said

"I will talk to her" Santana said

"Good remember our deal" Quinn said

"Too beat the odds" Santana and Kurt said laughing

Back in high school when they all started dating people often told them "high school sweethearts who marry don't last over the long haul." Puck told them if they ever really listen to the people of Lima then they would've been Lima Loser.

The rest of the game went the way the first half with the Wolverines leading. Anderson throw two more touchdown passes one was even to his brother, and Angela ran in for another touchdown. The final score was Wolverines 42, Bengals 24. Since Santana attitude change from earlier they decided to go with the team to celebrate.

XOXOXO

"It was a great game Mamá we will send you a copy of the video" Santana said setting on her bed

"Mamì no se duerme" (Mamì no sleep) Gwendolyn said running to Santana

"Mamá I need to go someone doesn't want to go to sleep, no Mamá she will just want to talk to you. Okay fine here you go Gwen Abuela wants to talk to you" Santana said handing the phone to

"Hola abuela te echo de menos , tengo que , oh que bien va a aguantar. Mamì abuela me va a cantar una canción de cuna puedo tomar el teléfono." (Hello grandma I miss you, do I have to, oh you will okay hold on. Mommy grandma going to sing me a lullaby can I take the phone.) Gwendolyn said

"Yes Gwen I'll help you" Santana said walking to Gwendolyn room

After Gwendolyn was asleep Santana went to Angela room passing Rachel in the hallway. Angela was already asleep with her touchdown football in her arms. Santana began thinking back to when she was pregnant the first time. Rachel was on Broadway and she was recording her third album after producing four other artist albums. They had just broth a new condo up town not that far from Kurt and Blaine condo. Rachel was thrilled because they had been trying when they saw the positive tests lining the double sink. 'Time has gone by so fast' Santana thought as she walk out of Angela room

XOXOXOXO

Being intersexual there wasn't a certainty people would accept you. Rachel knew she was throwing herself out there when she finally ask Santana out junior year. She didn't expect the schools second in command to accept a date with the school freak but she did. It was on their fifth date that Santana admitted she made a bet with Quinn that she would take her V card.

At first Rachel was agree at being played with again until the next day when Quinn came to her house. Quinn made two confessions that day 1) She had set Santana up knowing all alone she had feeling for Rachel, but was too afraid to make a move. 2) That she too was intersexual.

Rachel forgave Santana and they never stop dating, they both got in NYU with Kurt and Mercedes. They end up getting a three bedroom two bath room apartment together in Chelsea. Then senior year they got married, Rachel was nominated for a Tony and Santana first album was release after producing Mercedes second album. Everything was looking up for them now Rachel worried if this would be their end.

"Hey Estrella we need to talk" Santana said as she set on the bed facing Rachel

"Yes we do San wants going on want have I done wrong that you feel the need to snap at me constantly, but you know want I will take that over you ignoring me." Rachel said wipe the tears from her face

"Rachel please stop crying you did nothing wrong this was all on me being selfish. Rachel look at me Estrella" Santana said lifting Rachel face and wipe away the tears with her shirt "Rachel I'm pregnant we are going to have a baby in March"

"What but how when" Rachel said looking at Santana bewilder

"I think it was Father Day weekend you know our…

"Father's went on a golf trip and our moms took the girls" Rachel said

"And we us the pool house as a second honeymoon" Santana said

"But that doesn't expel why you treat me the way you have"

"I was beening selfish Rachel I was thinking about all the things a had plan that I won't be able to do now that I'm pregnant again" Santana said

"What things" Rachel ask Santana listed all the things it took after two hours they came up with a game plan

"Here the plan; for touring you can do an intimate tour –small venues- starting in late April or early May. Have Tina bring the "Good Girlz" here they can stay in the pool house and use the basement studio to record their next album. As for Artie find out the exact date shoot starts and stops and Kurt will be there to help you." Rachel said reading off the tablet

"Rachel you're a g…

"Don't say it San because that's not want I am, all I am is a woman in love with her wife and want to see her happy" Rachel said

"While I am happy right now, but I don't think you are" Santana said removing Rachel blouse

"Oh so you plan on making me happy" Rachel ask helping to remove the rest of their clothes

"For the rest of our lives I love you Rachel Barbra Lopez-Berry"

"I love you to Santana Ava Lopez-Berry" Rachel said calming Santana mouth


End file.
